villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Hilde Dickhaut
, Sebastian Michaelis, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka]] Major Hilde Dickhaut is the secondary antagonist of Black Butler manga's Green Witch arc. She is a high-ranking officer in the German military, and assumes the role of a surrogate leader of Wolfsschlucht, as part of the Green Witch Education Project. Appearance Hilde has long blonde hair; when acting as a villager, she has her hair styled beneath an elaborate headdress. She would wear an embellished but old-fashioned gown that dates back to centuries ago and a large amulet around her neck, much like the other residents of Wolfsschlucht. However, when a disguise is no longer necessary, she would dress in her military uniform. Personality Hilde is a wary, selfish, ruthless, bellicose, and circumspect individual. She is very skeptical and incredulous of unfamiliar individuals, and prefers the option of disposing of them as quickly as possible rather than considering compromises. As a major in the German military, she demonstrates remarkable leadership qualities and self-discipline; firm, stern, pompous, stringent, and disapproving, she does not hesitate to give out seemingly ruthless orders to ensure the success of a mission. History Green Witch Arc Upon seeing Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka in Wolfsschlucht, Hilde and the other villagers arm themselves and surround the uninvited visitors, labeling them as intruders. When Sebastian explains that they only wish to speak with the lord of the village, Hilde gets infuriated and calls them "rats." She and the others declare their intent to exterminate them, but then, Sieglinde Sullivan, the lord, arrives and reprimands them for making a fuss. Hilde apologizes for letting intruders in. Subsequently, Hilde tells Wolfram Geltzer that the visitors are dangerous and that they should be destroyed; however, in contrast to her expectation, Wolfram offers them a place to stay overnight as per Sieglinde's orders. Hilde is upset that they are allowing strangers in the Green Manor, but Wolfram sternly asserts that Sieglinde has requested it so, and she goes silent. Later, while Sieglinde and Ciel are having dinner, a panicked Hilde barges in, announcing to Wolfram that the werewolf which protects the Werewolf Forest has shown up. She, then, guides them to a female villager that has been brutally injured on the back by the werewolf. Seeing this, Wolfram warns them all to refrain from entering the Witch Forest alone. After Sebastian is temporarily appointed to Sieglinde's butler, he encounters Hilde, with two other village women, Grete and Anne in the kitchen; it is revealed that the three of them combined usually help with preparing food and taking care of Sieglinde along with Wolfram. Later, when Hilde tries to dress Sieglinde, Sieglinde demands for foreign clothes, much to Wolfram's and Hilde's astonishment. Sieglinde is willing to use Ciel's clothes, but the appalled Hilde disapproves of this. Sebastian resolves the quandary by tailoring an outfit out of a bed cover. Sometime afterward, Hilde, Grete and Anne ask to speak with Wolfram privately. Hilde again talks of her opposition to the prolonged sojourn of the "outsiders," but Wolfram says he is unable to do anything about it, since Sieglinde wants them to remain. Irritated, Hilde leaves with the other girls and warns Wolfram not to come seeking her for help if the matter should get out of hand. At a Wolfsschlucht meeting, with Sieglinde present and listening to the villagers' urges to banish the outsiders, Hilde asks Wolfram if he has forgotten his "duty" involving the outsiders, but he assures her that he has not. When a strange commotion occurs below the Green Manor, Hilde rushes down the stairs and encounters Wolfram, who shortly informs her that Sieglinde has been captured by Ciel and Sebastian, and that Sieglinde has learned of the entire truth regarding the Green Witch Education Project. He is about to resume his pursuit of them, but Hilde stops him, referring to him as Lieutenant Wolfram Geltzer. She reminds him that he must dispose of Sieglinde, in case of an emergency. Chaos ensues when the B4 Factory under the Green Manor is caught on fire. Hilde and Wolfram, then, learn that the formulas of sulin are gone. Wolfram, addressing Hilde as Major Hilde Dickhaut, says that their priority should be to capture Sieglinde; Hilde agrees. Anne and Grethe announce that they are prepared to operate the new experimental weapon. Hilde changes into her military uniform, and orders Wolfram, Anne, and Grethe to kill Sieglinde if she leaves the Witch Forest before she can be retrieved. Later, Hilde is on a Panzer with Anne and the other soldiers, leading a deadly attack on Ciel, Baldroy, Snake, and Diedrich. At the second cannon shot, Sebastian rescues Ciel, and the two of them face off against the tank. Hilde shouts that there is nothing they can do, and calls for the machine gun, which shoots at Sebastian, who is carrying Ciel, but he is able to evade the bullets. After Sebastian destroys the infantry, Hilde bids the tank operators to adjust the shooting angle. When the cannon is pointed directly at Sebastian and Ciel, Hilde is convinced that they are going to die, and orders for the cannon to fire. Sebastian kicks the tank gun, and punches a hole through the top of the tank, right next to Hilde. A perturbed and panicking Hilde shoots Sebastian a number of times, but he is unaffected, much to her utter disbelief. Sebastian tosses down a couple of bombs made by Baldroy, and the tank explodes. As the Phantomhive servants, Diedrich and Sieglinde escape by boarding on the train, it is revealed Hilde survived the explosition with only burns and her left eye partially disfigured. She shoots Wolfram in the stomach, but as she is about to shoot Sieglinde, she is killed by Sebastian. Trivia *The name Hilde came from an Old Norse word Hildr, which means 'battle'. *She is one of the most ruthless villains in Black Butler. *Hilde's military uniform has a strong resemblance to Nazi German officer's uniform during World War II. Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Totalitarians Category:Jingoists Category:Servant of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Villains